Rain
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: AkuRoku day! sorry its late. axel hates the rain, can roxas help?


Disclaimer: How many times must we go over this

Disclaimer: How many times must we go over this? I don't own these characters…gezz get off my back!

A/N:

Pyro: AkuRoku day they best day of the year lol…it's a bit blah but hey its smut so its all good!

Mark: I couldn't agree more.

Rain

Roxas loved the rain, everything about it. He loved how everything looks after rain and he loved the smell. Just sitting outside on the porch, with Axel cuddling. But that wont happen…

Axel hated the rain. With every fiber of his being. It was cold and wet and

grey all day everything was soggy. And to make things worse his lover absolutely LOVED the rain. Every time it rained, which happened too much for Axel's liking, Roxas wanted to cuddle on the porch in the cold, wet rain.

Axel hated the rain, but all this was going to change when Roxas got an idea. (Insert evil laugh…now)

Axel walked home from work, in the damn rain, and was in a foul mood. The construction had to stop because everyone was getting soaked, in the rain, so he had to walk home, in the rain. To top it all off Roxas was mad at him, for reasons unknown to Axel. So that means no sex, I mean all he did was grope him a little…in public, and ok he almost killed Sora but other than that he was an angel. No sex for a month was total torture!

Axel walked it their house and notice no Roxas reading a book by the fireplace, not in the kitchen, dinning or guest room. 'Maybe he is up sleep', Axel thought as he walked up the stairs and to their shared room…were his jaw hit the floor. There was Roxas lying on the bed, naked as the day he was born, sporting a glorious hard on.

"Hey babe", Roxas said like this was an everyday thing, "how was work? You hungry?" Axel swallowed the lump in his throat before he could even think about talking. "Umm…babe? Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked. "No I suppose not. Axel, the rain is such a turn on." Roxas said. He looked up at Axel with smirk, "Ax…don't you want to touch me?" Axel smirked and pounced, "Why would I not want to touch my very sexy, very naked Roxas?"

Axel kissed Roxas, sweetly at first but the lust clouded his mind and he nipped at his bottom lip begging for permission. Roxas moaned as their tongues intertwined, and trust his hip up trying to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.

"Ahh. Axel!" Roxas moaned when he bit his sensitive, pale neck. Axel began to grind his hip with Roxas', who moaned at the feeling. Kissing down his body, Axel licked at his nipple taking it in his mouth, his hand toying with the other.

Roxas let out a breathy moan, "Axel"

Roxas' moans where driving Axel insane, he moved down his body nipping and sucking at random parts of Roxas torso, until he reached Roxas' weeping erection. Looking at him with his emerald green eyes, "Roxas, what do you want?" he asked licking the head lightly.

"Ahh…please Axel don't tease me!" Roxas cried trusting his hips up to feel something to help. "Tell me Roxas, I know you can." Axel said slightly pumping Roxas' member.

"Take me in your mouth, please Axel." Roxas cried. Axel just smirked and did as he was asked. Taking Roxas in his mouth, relaxing his throat.

Roxas groaned and tried not to buck in the moist, warm mouth and throat. Axel sucked hard, while bobbing his head, giving Roxas double the pleasure.

Axel placed three fingers in front of Roxas mouth, who began to suck on them, making Axel groan from his tongue. In turn making Roxas moan from the vibrations. Axel put one finger in Roxas trusting them, then getting impatient added the other two. Roxas moaned and bucked down on the fingers. He was close, "Ahh…I I'm…god Axel so close" Axel kept sucking on him and trusting his fingers until Roxas came in this throat, milking him completely.

Pulling his fingers out, Axel began to undress. Grabbing the lube form beside the bed, he coated him self and placed himself at Roxas entrance.

"Axel, hurry up" Roxas moaned, needing to feel his love in him. "I love you", Axel said as he pushed in all the way and waited for Roxas to adjust.

Roxas pushed down, "move" he moaned.

Axel began to thrust into Roxas, whose moans where getting louder with each one. "Ahh…harder" Axel groaned in Roxas' ear, "You're so tight Roxas" Axels trust got harder and faster as he came close to his climax. He put a hand in between their bodies and grabbed Roxas' member pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Roxas threw his head back at the dual pleasure, and when Axel hit his prostrate he screamed his release. "Ahh…A-Axel!!" axel moaned as Roxas' walls got tighter around him and came yelling his lovers' name.

He collapsed on top of Roxas, catching his breath. All that could be heard was their breathing and the patter of rain against the roof.

A/N

Pyro: Oh fucking fuck I can't believe my computer broke down on AkuRoku day! Fucking hell, I had to type this at SCHOOL in my choir class. I almost got fucking caught fuck.

Mark: You want to say fuck one more time?

Pyro: Fuck! Grr okay I'm calm. At least its here right? You all wont hunt me down and kill me right? I know it sucked I know but, a lemon is a lemon is a lemon….

Mark: that made no sense at all.

Pyro: do I ever?

Mark: …true well review on Pyro's craptastic work!!

Pyro: Fuck you!


End file.
